


【恋爱十题】混乱邪恶企业号

by ThinkipadX230



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkipadX230/pseuds/ThinkipadX230





	【恋爱十题】混乱邪恶企业号

【恋爱十题】混乱邪恶企业号  
每个都是小段，CP均不同

清水向，基本都是小甜饼

如没有标注则为AOS

还有很多奇怪的3P

总之我的目标是创造新tag

每一段都是独立的，企业号并没有贵圈很乱贵舰药丸。

1，相拥入眠 McKirk

“Jim，回你自己的床上睡觉。”刚下了晚课的老骨头将自己的红色制服外套扔到了衣柜里，想要拥抱被窝的时候却发现自己的床上已经有了一摊人类。“Jim你给我让开。”

“不要……呼……”Jim哼哼着拒绝离开，把被子卷成牛角面包，转个身子，打呼噜的声音又响起来了。

“Jim，我今天一定要睡在自己的床上不然我不姓McCoy”医生试图挪走自己床上的室友，当然结论肯定是搬不动。他郁闷的累倒Jim身边“你要是不起开我就要抱着你睡觉了啊。”

Whatever，老骨头愤怒的抢过了一半的枕头和被子，关了灯翻身睡觉。第二天早晨却发现自己怀里有个温热的东西，两个人睡相都不怎么好，这一定是个意外，并且McCoy发誓再也不会有这样的意外了。

三年后，已经差不多是搬到医疗官宿舍的舰长每天都赖在自己的床上时，McCoy觉得被深深打脸。

2，浏览过去的相片 TOS Spones

“大使先生。”Spock的助手敲门问道“您的客人到了。”

Spock将相册放到一旁，他没有多少照片留下了。企业号的高级军官走进他的住所，McCoy医生与他打招呼，费力的做出瓦肯手势，带着尊敬和疏远。

那样的目光绝不会出现在他的医生眼中。

客人离开后，Spock大使找出他们的唯一一张合影，那张是Chekov在一场外交会议前的抢拍，他在教他的McCoy瓦肯手势的要领。

不在同一个宇宙，是否还能进同一个天堂呢？

Spock大使摇摇头，这念头是如此的不合逻辑。

3，吐槽对方的生活习惯 Spones

“我不知道瓦肯人怎么样。”McCoy将培根送进自己嘴里，看着Spock盘子里一坨坨无名素菜“但人类进化到食物链顶端可不是为了吃素。”

“你所说的观点依旧毫无逻辑。”Spock在瓦肯浓汤间挑起眉毛“任何生物的进化都是自然选择的结果，并没有所谓主观目的。”

“如果你能放弃那一点都不甜的逻辑，多动动脑子——”

“逻辑本身就是需要大脑的，并且我深信逻辑并没有味道。”

又开始了，Kirk坐在旁边桌子上听着大副和首席医官毫无逻辑的斗嘴，他几乎想要在舰长交流论坛上发帖求助了：我的两个下属总是吵架，怎么办？

“……你为什么一定要把我说的玩笑话当真。”

“作为你的伴侣我需要认真对待你说的每一句话。”

McCoy沉默了一会，随后他握了握Spock拿着汤勺的手，故作不在乎的说：“原来不解风情的瓦肯人也能这么甜。”

Kirk想现在就发个帖子：“我的大副和首席医官老在食堂秀恩爱搞的我眼睛快要被闪瞎，怎么办，在线等，急。”

3，相隔两地的电话 BenSulu

企业号在星联通讯距离内的时候，每个人都可以给自己的亲人打电话。Sulu下了班慌忙联系家里，等视频通信连接成功的时候，他刚好在食堂打了饭。

“Demora退烧了吗？”对方的视频似乎有点晃动，没等Ben做出回答Demora就跳进了屏幕“Daddy！”

“Demora，有乖乖吃药吗？”

“嗯，黄色的药水是甜的。”

“没事了，今天早晨睡醒就退了。”Ben的声音从PADD的耳机里传来，屏幕上的画面有些模糊，因为Demora正坐在Ben怀里乱动“现在活蹦乱跳要吃烤鸡翅，下午我给她做。”

“我也想吃。”Sulu笑了，本就细细的眼睛眯成一条线“你今天不用上班吗？

“昨天请了两天假，下午正好陪陪闺女。”Ben问道“你下次什么时候回来，确定了吗？”

“还没定，估计得三个月。”Sulu有些不高行“我们明天启程，会离开通讯范围三周。”

“嗯，注意安全。”Ben冲他笑着，这句话既是要求也是承诺。Demora像个小猴子一样想要爬上爸爸的肩膀，一边喊着要吃烤鸡翅。

“赶紧吃饭吧，我也得去喂饱这个小鬼。”Ben说“烤完给你发照片。”

“你就馋我。”Sulu哭笑不得的看着自己的复制机配餐。“那我吃饭了，睡前给你打电话。”

“好。”

4，替对方挑衣服 Carol×Uhura 这题妥妥的百合

“这件好看吗？”Carol在镜子前转身，问坐在沙发上的Uhura。

Carol晚上要参加朋友的单身聚会，正在选衣服，她现在穿着件淡紫色的吊带露背裙。Uhura打开衣柜们，拿出了一件黑色小礼服。

“这件好看。”Uhura说。

“这件太老土了吧”Carol的便装很少有这么规规矩矩不露胸露背的裙子。

“不想让你穿的那么暴露。”Uhura从背后抱住自己的恋人“上次假期你穿着这件裙子去找我，整个舰桥的人都在瞪着眼看你，连Spock都在脸绿，这次绝对不行。”

“你的意思是我只能暴露给你看？”

“对。”Uhura梳理着Carol的金发，淡淡的说。

Carol忽然凑到Uhura的耳边，带着点挑逗：“那下次你来帮我挑内衣吧。”

5，讨论关于宠物的话题 McKirkov 3P

“老骨头，我想养个宠物。”Kirk刚洗完澡，坐在自己的床上刷PADD，老骨头白了他一眼，没有停止写报告的手。

“诶，水说要阳宠物？”Chekov从洗澡间走出来“窝直尺。”

“Pavel。”舰长决定拉一个支持自己的同盟“你觉得我们要不要养个Tribble，毛茸茸的多可爱。”

“咱们已经养了一只了。”老骨头抄起毛巾揉着Chekov湿漉漉的卷毛，不自主的笑了“你看，跟Tribble手感一样”

“诶Leonard，南道作田把你槽哭的也似只Tribble吗？”Chekov眨着天真的大眼睛，看着McCoy说道。

“Jim你整天都教了Pavel些什么东西。”老骨头的脸瞬间爆炸成红巨星“看我不打死你！”

“诶他自己说的话为什么赖我啊老骨头你住手……而且Pavel说的正确啊……Pavel救我！”

“我不管，就是你教的！”

今天，有着企业号船宠之称的Pavel Chekov也依旧过着扮萌吃舰长啃骨头的幸福生活。

6，一方卧病在床 McChekov

McCoy觉得自己没事，但医务室显然发生了一场叛变，两个护士量了他的体温，不由分说的把他按在椅子上打了退烧药，给他扔回了自己的舱室。

现在企业号首席医官感觉自己的脑袋快要炸开了，他想下床接杯水，身体却不愿意动弹。迷迷糊糊中McCoy有人走进来，将水递到了他手里。

“哈，Pavel。”McCoy将整杯水灌下去，拨开了试图用手测量自己额头温度的领航员“舰桥没活干了？”

“我下班了。”Chekov说“医务室说你发烧了，让我过来照顾一下你。”

“不用。”McCoy在床上找了个舒服的位置。“我是个医生，我没事。”

“今天你休班。”Chekov二话不说脱下制服外套爬上了医生的床铺，无视了医生嫌弃的眼神。“护士姐姐们叮嘱窝，让我看着你卧床休息。窝觉着这是——”说着他钻进了医生的被窝，靠着床头，让McCoy躺在自己怀里“这是唯一能让你在床上好好呆着的方式。”

“自恋狂。”领航员身上冰凉的，这小子平时不都是热乎乎的吗？McCoy暗想，看来自己体温真的是挺高。医生的手臂缠上了Chekov的腰，不一会就睡着了。

Pavel 人形抱枕 Chekov拿出自己的PADD，偷偷拍下了医生的睡颜。

7，帮对方吹头发 Uhura×Tpring U姐找到了更好的尖耳朵系列

Tpring有一头黑色长发，尽管不少瓦肯女性都选择了短发，但她坚持不剪，并给出了家族传统不可丢弃的所谓合乎逻辑的理由。

“嘿，头发要吹干再睡觉。”Uhura把穿着自己浴袍的Tpring按到椅子上，以她的力量是打不过瓦肯人的，但显然Tpring无意抵抗。

“吹干很浪费时间和能量。”Tpring依旧面无表情“以现在的空气湿度，我的头发能在3小时38分钟后失去90%的水分。”

“我不想让你把我的枕头弄湿。”Uhura说，Tpring在外面总是一副冰山冷美人的样子，传统的热水浴也没能融化任何一点棱角。Tpring不是星际舰队成员，因为这次的勘探任务涉及新瓦肯的能源开采，她才会在企业号上住两个月，Uhura直接让Tpring住进了自己的舱室。

“Nyota，你是否觉得短发更适合我。”Tpring问“我住进来的这三天里，你打扫地板的次数多了平均3.2次。”

“长头发肯定是不好打理的。”Uhura把电吹风扔在一边，从恋人的身后环住她，轻咬着被黑发遮挡的尖耳朵。“但是我喜欢。”Uhura的瓦肯语非常熟练“你的伴侣喜欢长发，这就是最好的理由。”

“符合逻辑。”耳尖泛绿的Tpring缓缓握住了通讯官的长手指。

8，纪念日 McPike

McCoy一生中带过两次婚戒，第一次是和前妻，非常朴素的银色钻戒，但那枚戒指在离婚时就已经扔掉了。第二次是和星际舰队赫赫有名的Pike上将，指环内部镶嵌着特殊的外星宝石，石头的颜色会随着伴侣情绪的变化而改变。McCoy有时候会在值班时看见紫色，在睡前看见绿色，在和Sulu下棋的时候看见橙色。

那次企业号回港，McCoy本打算和Pike在家里宅一天，看看电影滚滚床单什么的，总部的博物馆却发生了爆炸案，Pike匆匆忙忙的穿制服的时候还在跟McCoy抱怨Kirk总是闯祸，说他开会估计要很晚让McCoy早点休息。

McCoy没有睡，因为Pike离开没多久他就收到了紧急集合命令，总部会议室遇袭。戒指里的宝石变成一片全黑，再也没有变过颜色。

McCoy第二次卖掉房子，第二次逃向太空。医务室的护士们忽然发现医生的戒指还在，指缝间偶尔露出的荧光却不见了。Kirk还知道老骨头的脖子上挂着另一枚戒指，每年的Khan事件纪念日，都会有人看到他独自坐在观星甲板上，对着那枚戒指说话一整夜。

PS：变色戒指的梗来自飘飘大大翻译的McPike长篇《To talk ofmany things》随缘有。

我承认这条的目的是催更。

9，讨论关于孩子的话题Spohura

“Uhura上尉。”Spock在吃饭的时候忽然发问“你有生育的打算吗？”

周围一下子变得安静，连气体的布朗运动似乎都减慢了。附近座位上的红黄蓝三色制服僵硬的看着大概是又一次搞砸了人类社交礼仪的大副，也有些医疗蓝衫在小心翼翼的等待着Uhura 的回答，生怕通讯官的回应是冲着大副的脸扇上去。

“没有。”Uhura淡定的切着盘子里的派“你有这样的计划吗？”

“对于生育而言，任何计划都需要双方的沟通和认可，我的计划不能为你做出决定。考虑到你正当育龄——”Spock似乎顿了一下“Nyota，我在询问你的……意见。”

“抚养教育孩子需要很大的精力。无论是我的通讯官职位还是你的大副职责，都不允许我们任何一个人离开企业号。”Uhura说“目前看来我们没有这样的条件。”

“符合逻辑。”Spock淡淡的挑眉，随后他有些不解的看向周围的人“……我是不是又破坏了什么人类的交谈规则。”

“规则17，涉及隐私的问题不宜在公共场合交谈。”Uhura说，抬头看向自己的瓦肯恋人“不过你能自己意识到这点已经有进步了。”

“抱歉，以及谢谢。”

Spock吃完饭后就去生命科学部了，Uhura留下来跟几个年轻船员聊天。而其中有个大胆些的姑娘很疑惑，瓦肯人和人类如此不同，他们俩怎么能保持这么久的浪漫关系。

Uhura笑了，带着点骄傲“你不觉得，瓦肯人明确的说出‘生育是两个人事情，我的计划不能为你做出决定’的样子，比很多人类男性可爱的多么？”

10，因恶劣天气被困在穿梭机里 McCoy×Scotty

“Scott先生跟你在一起吗？我们检测到了暴风雨，请不要起飞。”Uhura的声音从通讯器里传来“我们的传送机现在故障无法使用，没办法把你们传送回来。目前穿梭机里是安全的，企业号完毕。”

“知道了，Scotty跟我一起呢。McCoy通讯完毕。”医生没好气的盖好通讯器，他和Scotty都很少出外勤，更别说一起出外勤了。

“为神马每次我不在船上，传送器就会丫的出毛病。”Scotty咬了口干粮，闷闷的说。

“你在的时候也一样坏啊。”McCoy毫不介意的说出真相。“咱俩现在有八个小时。”

“要是有点酒就好了。”Scotty不无遗憾的说“咱俩有多久没坐下好好喝酒了？”

“值班表时间拧巴着我也没辙。”McCoy听着窗外的呼啸的风声，内心祈祷着穿梭机千万不要被刮跑。

企业号有那么大，医务室和轮机舱都能异地恋。McCoy觉得自己跟Scotty都不是那种整天荷尔蒙过剩的小年轻，从威士忌和波本开始的奇怪感情谁都说不清楚，但他们也没有大把时间用来暧昧了，McCoy或许有过那么些许迷茫，但Scotty选择干净利落的拿着一束玫瑰和亲手设计制作的全新医疗三录仪，在所有医生护士面前表达交往意向，压根也没有给McCoy什么拒绝的余地。

宇宙那么空旷，得珍惜身边每一个人，喝多了的轮机长曾经这么解释。

“要不……咱俩干点年轻人的事情……”Scotty的建议糟透了“出去浇浇雨？”

“算了吧，你感冒了还得我给开药。”McCoy说。

最后McCoy靠在穿梭机内壁上，Scotty选了个舒服的姿势靠在他肩膀上，用PADD看了一晚上电影。


End file.
